


Milk & Sugar

by ViciousInnocence



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: #stopvicious2k16, $inner, Cumslut!Mac, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, just bad porn tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousInnocence/pseuds/ViciousInnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His imagination didn't cut it anymore. Even using the photo of his father lingering above his bed wasn't enough. Mac felt like he was going crazy. Each orgasm he had was the epitome of an anticlimax. Mac needed the real thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk & Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tomo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomo/gifts).



> For Tomo (& all other depraved persons; myself included). If you're not here for dire trash you should turn back now. WELLL. Here we are. As promised. I did my cosplays and I drank all the breakfast wine, I hope you're proud of me. Party. CHRISTMAS CAME EARLY.
> 
> *heavy edits 05/02/17

 

A large part of Mac still isn't satisfied about what he's getting - or, what he's taking from Luther. What he really wants is his daddy to flip them over and fuck him til he's sore, spank him until he cries for him to stop while Luther whispers praise to his good little boy for taking it. Mac feels his dick drooling pre-come already at the thought.

Luther moves again, pressing himself deeper into his son's mouth.

Mac feels a rush down his spine. Experimentally he gives a lick of his tongue. This earns him another small jerk of the hips and that's all the encouragement he needs. He presses his mouth down again, taking his daddy as deeply as he can.

Then, there’s a hand in his hair, large enough for fingers to clamp onto the back of his skull and painfully push him down. He can feel the muscles in his neck straining to fight against the strength of it, pushing back with his own arms where his hands are tightly gripping and bruising the inside of his daddy’s thighs. His nails burning small half-circles into the flesh. Mac whines as the wide head of his dads cock bumps past his tonsils and into his throat, his dick throbbing even as he tries to breathe and his gag reflex chokes air back out, moisture beading in the corners of his eyes as he's held in place.

Luther keeps choking him and Mac hears him let out the tail end of a deep groan which vibrates through him like fire. He reaches down to touch himself, only to freeze up in shock as cum floods down his throat and his lungs burn in sudden shock, attempting to cough it up as he's allowed to pull back precious centimeters to breathe.

The second it enters his mouth, the taste melts on his tongue. Drooling, he greedily swallows it down.

It's beyond Mac, but there must be some genetic reasoning which would explain why Luther's cum tastes so much sweeter than any he's had before - he barely has a chance to savour it.

His daddy doesn’t let go of his hair, he fiercely yanks his head towards him. He can only cry out in shock of the pain as he’s forced to crawl after the hand that drags him above the duvet onto the crumpled pillows, where Luther relinquishes his hold on him with a final rough shove.

“You’re a sick fuck, you know that.”

Mac’s scalp throbs sorely, as does his throat which aches with each short breath. His father’s abuse is wracking through his body. He’s tender and stinging in all the right places, being neglected this way never felt so _good_.

“I’m sorry, daddy,” he pants with filthy breath, finally stretching his stiff neck to look Luther in the eye. His dad’s stare scorches straight through him, out in his chest, down into his balls, twitching with the need for some kind of release. Mac feels his knees spreading slowly apart, sinking further down against the pillows so he can weakly rut against them. Luther doesn’t miss a beat, his eyes track down to follow the movement of his son’s hips with disgust.

“Sorry?”

His eyes flick up to look at his son, whose half-lidded stare gazes back at him.

“You’re not sorry. Look at you.”

Hearing his father’s deep voice is bringing him close, Mac’s right hand shoots out to clamp down around a pillow in an attempt to ground himself. He so badly wants his dad to touch him.

“Rubbing on the cushions like a coked out whore.”

“I- I-“

He shuts his eyes, as he brings his other hand to stroke along his dick. He isn’t even sure what he wants to say, he just needs Luther to keep talking. He can still taste him on his teeth. Sweet, like milk and sugar. 

“Pathetic.”

Mac moans out desperately, he's so close now, fingers sweating against the pillow as he clenches the damp material.

“Yeah, tell me-“

His thumb runs over the slit of his head, cock pulsing heavily. He just needs one final push.

_“You’re disgusting.”_

**Author's Note:**

> *idk if the bible does condemn this. I mean it might. Maybe it doesn't? Jesus loves you anyway.
> 
> **Tomo pointed out to me that there is actually a picture of Luther above Mac's bed in The Gang Squashes Their Beefs. All credit to Tomo for spotting that. (Mac/Luther CONFIRMED).
> 
> Yay for straight up porn. I wish I could give everything hentai names. I mean I guess I can but...it only feels right when it's this level of trashiness. HOPE IT WAS GROSS X


End file.
